An air interface is the wireless communications link between two or more communicating devices, such as an evolved NodeB (also commonly referred to as a NodeB, a base station, a transmit point, a remote radio head, a communications controller, a controller, and the like) and a user equipment (UE) (also commonly referred to as a mobile station, a subscriber, a user, a terminal, a phone, and the like). Typically, both communicating devices need to know the air interface in order to successfully transmit and receive a transmission.
In many current wireless networks, the air interface definition is a one-size-fits-all concept. The components within the air interface cannot be changed or adapted once the air interface is defined.
A software configurable air interface (SoftAI) concept has been proposed to provide a framework for a flexible air interface for 5G networks. It is intended to provide adaptation of different components within the air interface, and to address the potential requirements of future applications.